


Those Things You Said Yesterday

by Squeemish



Series: Lizard Love Prompts From The Tumblr [5]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Established Relationship, Garak's knees go a bit wobbly when Julio is around, Kissing, M/M, Pretentious Writing, Sexy fairytale garden, as in they do the sex, but the sinful act is not described in great detail, oops I published the wrong draft should be fixed now maybe, vaguely implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 19:19:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13553880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squeemish/pseuds/Squeemish
Summary: Dialogue prompt: "Those things you said yesterday... Did you mean them?"Julian has a surprise for Garak.





	Those Things You Said Yesterday

 

**20\. “Those things you said yesterday… Did you mean them?”**

 

Leaving one’s back turned to the door for more than a few seconds wasn’t something Garak did, if he could help it. After the prison camp in particular, the uneasy feeling of being closed in lingered, despite the fact his shop was spacious and well lit. Yet he sat facing the door, again, his shop still open in the late hour. The jacket required his full attention. Patterned fabrics were tricky in a suit; each cloth cut had to be lined perfectly for the pattern to seem undisturbed and unified. Checkered, like the suit he was making, was especially difficult with it’s strict, straight lines. The blood red colour against dark grey didn’t help; mistakes were that much easier to notice.

So, in a most unusual occurrence, his back was turned to the door for quite a while. Next thing he knew there was a hand on his shoulder. The touch was light but warm. Familiar. Smiling, Garak turned to greet his visitor. 

“Doctor.”

“Mr. Garak.” A grin shaped Julian’s voice as he spoke, into a coy whisper. The sound sent a shiver down Garak’s neck, and a simmer of heat itched it’s way around the ridges of his shoulders.  

“Those things you said yesterday…” Julian bit his lip, and glanced away before leaning in. “Did you mean them?”

“Of course.”

An absolutely ridiculous smile lit up Julian’s face.

“Alright.” He said, and took Garak’s hand, eyes gleaming as he pulled him toward the door. “Come with me.”

They walked slowly through the corridors, unseen within the dwindling evening crowd. With each step Garak’s heartbeat thrummed through his body, the hand around his wrist it’s focal point and source, as if his heart now existed there, beneath Julian’s fingers.

After a few minutes of walking in silence, Garak thought to wonder, where exactly he was allowing himself to be dragged to, when Julian slowed down a little. They’d arrived to the other side of the promenade, curiously empty, and stopped in front of Quark’s bar. Four fences, with big, yellow signs of warning surrounded it, the entry to it completely blocked. The bar was as dark and quiet as the promenade; the reason for the vacancy, no doubt. Quark’s was the only establishment open this late, and without it, no one seemed to have any desire to linger.

Julian let go of Garak’s hand, picked the fence up to gently put it aside, the path to the door now cleared. Garak stayed back as Julian made his way to the door, eyeing the comically complicated creation on it. Rom’s lock was intentionally made to appear too daunting to even consider, but appearances were not too deceiving; Garak hadn’t yet been able to crack the device, to his embarrassment, despite several attempts.

”Doctor?”

Julian smiled. ”Quark is still in quarantine, as is his bar--” He explained and knelt in front of the door as he pulled a thin tool out of his pocket. ”It’s a standard security protocol. Can’t have an epidemic in the midst of war now can we.”

Garak narrowed his eyes.

”And that’s where you are taking me? A hazardous site?” He said, quite put off by the thought, and tried to peek into the bar.

”Oh, it’s perfectly safe. Ruotsin Flu isn’t contagious.”

”And yet poor Quark is in quarantine.” Garak wondered, shaking his head as if very confused, ”How odd.”

The only answer given was a look of pure, malicious glee in Julian's eyes and quick waggle of brows. Garak’s lips stretched into a sly smile. Julian, like most residents of the station, had been inadvertently pulled into Quark’s schemes at least once. His plots were bound to catch up with Quark at some point, but Julian didn’t necessarily strike one as a person who held a grudge for mostly harmless incidents. Then again, the pile of vengeance worthy occasions had grown to an impressive amount over the years. 

”Is Odo aware of this arrangement?”

”He was a very enthusiastic accomplice.” The lock clicked, and Julian pushed the door open, looking very pleased with himself as he stood and stepped aside. ”After you.”

Garak entered and took in the eerie emptiness of the place. Still and silent. Quite different to it’s usual state of being. Despite it, he half expected to see Morn in his usual seat by the bar, defying the Federation. Behind him Julian locked the door and turned on the lights, before walking behind the bar.

”Want anything?” Julian ducked behind the table and soon emerged with a bottle. He opened it without waiting for an answer, and poured two glasses as Garak made himself comfortable on the bar stool. Andorian wine. Expensive. Illegal. Quark would be most peeved about it’s absence.

Julian’s hand rested on the counter as he sipped his drink. Garak covered it with his own.

”Yes.” He said quietly.

The hand under his pulled away. Alarmed, Garak looked up only to let out a yelp when Julian leaped over the counter, barely not kicking his face, and grabbed Garak’s hands.

”You couldn’t just walk around it--” He sputtered as Julian pulled him up and towards the stairs.

Upstairs, Julian dug up an isolinear rod from his pocket and placed into a slot by the door. It took effort to not roll his eyes. He’d really rather not spend a night running around and shooting people. ”We’ve already drunk Quark’s unconventionally acquired liquor, and now we’re breaking into a holosuite.”

“We’re not breaking in, I have the key.“ Julian shot him a wry look. “Are  _you_  honestly saying you have a problem with this?”

“None whatsoever. I'm merely surprised, considering our actions tonight, to my knowledge, are not considered appropriate among the officers of Starfleet. One might even use the word,  _illegal_ , to describe them.”

“Well, I’ve been feeling particularly illegal lately.” Julian opened the door and again stepped aside for Garak to enter first. He did, and froze on his feet at the sight.

Wisterias, pink, white and purple, hung above and around them in a seemingly endless stream of light and colour. Moonlight, silvery and painfully bright, gave the already vibrant blossoms a haunting glow. A closer look revealed a metal grid, peeking from behind the flowers, the spine for them to grow on and form a tunnel.

”It’s a garden in Japan, Earth.” Julian said proudly, beaming at Garak’s look of amazement. “Keiko mentioned it the other day. Thought you might enjoy it”

He would, were he be able to take his time to walk around and actually look. At the moment though, he'd have to be content to only get a glimpse, since Julian grabbed his hand, again, and was pulling him along with great haste.

The colourful blooms flashed by as Garak was dragged through the tunnel and onwards, his attention mostly on taken by the warmth of Julian’s hand. They passed a pond, walked up a set of stone stairs and followed a path of sorts through. At the end, a tree stood. Glowing pink, almost like the flowers were tiny lights themselves. It’s branches, too long and heavy for the modest height of it, were held up by several metal beams. Like in the tunnel, they formed a grid, on which the branches rested, and through them the flowers spilled down, so low they touched Garak’s shoulders.

Beneath it several pillows and blankets laid, already peppered with small, pink petals. A few artificial lights surrounded the pile, dim compared to the moon. The intention of the arrangement was quite clear. 

”An interesting display.” Garak managed to say, though the playful tone he’d aimed for fell closer to breathless wonder.

Next to him, Julian quirked a brow, grinned, and slowly backed away toward the tree, removing his jacket as he went. It fell to ground with a soft whump. Garak blinked at it dumbly, snapping back when Julian’s shoes flew the side in an impressive arch, disappearing into the darkness. Julian had laid down on his side, and patted the space in front of him while pulling down the zipper of his shirt.

Garak’s tongue darted out to taste the air. The thick row of scales on his neck prickled, and a wave of pleasant heat washed over him. Beautiful. Distressingly so, and Garak was struck by it now. Tall and lean, his long neck framed by the collar of his half opened shirt. Collarbones weren’t to Humans what they were to Cardassians, he knew, but was there anyone who could look at Julian’s and not stop for a moment to notice their subtle elegance, and long to follow it with fingers and lips.

With an annoyed huff, Julian sat up and made a wry face at him. Garak snapped his mouth shut and hurried to him, somewhat embarrassed. Rolling his eyes, Julian reached out to pull him down by his shoulders to lie on top of him. Thumbs dug into the tender scales of his neck, and Garak shuddered. He then drew his hand down Julian’s cheek and traced his jawline from his ear to his chin. Julian eyelids fell shut as Garak continued to his chest, pulling the zipper all the way down to reveal the pale blue t-shirt. Awfully layered, these new uniforms.

Garak pushed the shirt out of his way by the hem and kissed the bare skin; a trail of hot, wet bites around Julian’s navel and sides. Julian arched into them, squeezed and rubbed Garak’s shoulders as he sighed and squirmed. Strong thighs wrapped around Garak’s waist, the hands on his shoulders tightened, and Julian flipped them over in a flurry of limbs and laughter. Garak landed on his back with a grunt, a snickering human now sitting on his lower stomach.

It was with some embarrassment Garak would look back on that night. A career in the Obsidian Order hadn’t allowed for many moments of unhurried, private intimacy; the kind you wanted to tell about afterwards, to explain in detail the significance and simple wonder it had given. Regrettably sex was something others tended to already be aware of, and therefore many would not welcome him spreading out the joyous word. Perhaps Odo--

“So,” Julian said, catching his breath, “About what you said.”

“Yes?”

Turning from his back onto his side, Julian braced himself on his elbow to look at Garak. “You didn’t actually mean it, did you?”

Garak scoffed. “I absolutely did. Why else would I have said it?”

“You really need an answer for that?” Julian grinned, and started to pick up petals off of Garak’s arm, only to pile them on the spoon of his forehead. “We can’t anyway. Doesn’t matter if you meant it or not.”

“Because you didn’t mean it?” Julian’s head shot up, a look of shocked hurt on his face.

“I did mean-” He began, but let out a sigh instead as he laid his head back on a pillow with a thud. “I wish I had.”

“Your faith in the Federation is admirable. It’s really quite Cardassian, the way you speak of it.”

“Well, they let me stay. That’s a hell of a lot more than I expected.”

“Precisely why I’m suspicious of their motivations for allowing it, since it would’ve been far wiser to lock you up.”

Julian glared and blew a quick puff of air on Garak’s face. The pile of petals went flying. Most of the them landed on his face and forced Garak to turn on his side as well in attempt to shake them off. Pleased, Julian settled back on the pillows and shut his eyes.

“You’re trying to wind me up, and it’s not working. That, or you’re flirting.”

“By that logic it ought to be both.” Garak said distractedly, picking at his tongue. One devious piece of flora had landed in his mouth.

That earned him a sharp pinch on his thigh ridge, along with a cackle for the squawk of a hiss that escaped. Then they were quiet for a long while. Garak hummed and nuzzled into Julian’s neck, winding an arm around his waist to pull himself closer. He was more than happy to lie there, as Julian tapped and brushed his back with his fingertips. Might be nice, to fall asleep here, in warmth and comfort. Except...

“How long, exactly, is Quark going be to detained?”

“Long enough for us to have a nap before we sneak out and deny everything.” Julian reassured, “And in case you were wondering, Odo is keeping him company, so he’ll be fine.”

The corners of Garak’s lips twisted up. “You’ve acquired quite a taste for the despicable. ”

“Clearly you’ve been a bad influence.” Julian muttered against Garak’s temple while twirling the hair on his nape. “Or maybe my genetically enhanced brain is finally free to express all the diabolical schemes it’s been planning for years. Who knows what I’ll do next.”

”If you are planning to take over the station or something equally ambitious, I’d like to officially volunteer my services.” That forced a long laugh out of Julian, who wrapped his arms around Garak to pull him into a tighter embrace.

“Why thank you, Mr. Garak. I’ll be sure to let you know when your services are needed.”

Soon after Julian fell asleep. Garak rested his head on his shoulder and found himself to be content, even a little bit happy. For the moment.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hate the stupid sexy garden. "Ya know, wouldn't it be fun for this wacky duo to do the shalalabang in a garden! _A smexy fairytale garden._ Heyyy, let's pick a real garden! It'll make it all realistic and shit!!" It might, if I'd actually been to this God forsaken garden. I DON'T WHAT IT'S LIKE THERE. NO FUCKING CLUE. In the end I gave up, it's a mish mash of two gardens, both in Japan, a place I've never been to. Both look real nice in pictures, though.
> 
> Thanks to the prompter, I did actually mostly enjoy writing this. But fuck gardens. Don't fuck in them either, probably ain't that sexy.
> 
> EDIT. Guess who posted the wrong draft, with a shit ton of mistakes. q____q WHY.


End file.
